henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 43
Members *Bob *Fitz *Grimweld *Henderbeard The Adventure ' ' The Red Realm In the group's second foray into the colored realms, Bob, Fitz, and Grimweld entered the Red Realm. This was the realm of fire, of lava flows and naked flames. The flames burned their boots and the air blistered their skin. They were steadily burned by the environment, in the absence of Protection from Energy the flames chipped away at their life and their resolve. They quickly moved through the realm, aiming for a cathedral in the distance. Ultimately, they faced a fire automaton. Grimweld sought a peaceful solution, but the creature had limited functionality. It was a creature of fire and magic, with no diplomatic strength. Regardless, it was soon in pieces and the group moved on. After some distance, they were faced with an awe inspiring sight. An endless battle was being fought. War machines and creatures of all kinds railed against one another. Perhaps the players had destroyed or slayed one another for time immortal. The play had become a tired and routine showing among its actors. It was a blinding mass of violence and death. One player stood out however. A fiery chariot driven by a muscular figure moved around the field of battle in a endless dance. It seemed to swing with the tide of the battle, shoring up weaknesses, and delivering blows when appropriate. Perhaps its lot was to keep the battle going, providing the endless energy needed to drive it. Suddenly, the group noticed that their entry upon the field did not go unnoticed. A great machine of destruction sought to intercept them. Elemental magics were quickly cast away by the abomination, but Magic Missiles battered it to pieces. The felling of the machine drew the attention of the operator of the fiery chariot however, and he made for the group with great haste. Battered and roasted by their stay in the realm, the party decided to fall back to the entrance of the realm. Their plan was to leave and return rejuvenated, but they soon learned that escape was impossible. When they came to find they were trapped, the fiery chariot approached them at a leisurely pace. It was pulled by efreeti, creatures made of only fire and malice. The being that drove the chariot Description of the lord of the fire realm and his dialogue with the party. Luckily, Henderbeard arrived moments later, just in time to be trapped with party. His fireballs would be less than optimal for the battle ahead however. When struck, the lord of the Red Realm bled as all 'men' do. However, from each drop that he bled a fiery efreeti sprang up. How would Fitz and his underlings defeat such a creature? For every insult visited upon the creature yielded yet another foe. The battle was a pitched one. The efreeti attacked with one Scorching Ray after another. Even with Protection from Energy to shield them, time for victory was short. Henderbeard attempted to finish the fiery rumble in one fell swoop. Magic Missiles streamed through the air, staggering the Red Lord. Unfortunately, they did not kill him however. An army of efeeti were spawned however, one for each force missile that struck him. In the ensuing battle the chariot was cast down, it crashed in the fire scorched ground. At one time, all of Fitz's sidekicks were down, forcing the great wizard to fight alone. However, even blinded, he struck again and again at these poor players. They froze and crumbled under his cold spells. Strangely, the lord of the fire realm soon left the battle. Of course, he simply sought to escape annihilation by the The Great Fitz. Fitz, in his benevolence, allowed the creature to escape, but destroyed the efreeti as a lesson to the creature. In the ruins of the chariot the party found the key to the fire realm and a strange box. It seems the box could improve certain equipment to a higher level of enchantment. A useful item useful item indeed! ' The Green Realm' As expected, the Green Realm is principally dog puke green. Further, it is largely occupied by tree-hugging elves. Unsurprisingly, the members of this race snotty race were less than welcoming. They insisted in their insecurity that the party relinquish their weapons. Fitz tolerated this insolence, his understanding of the 'common folk' supreme. However, the humorless paladin was not so enlightened. After a few dozen sheaf arrows, the paladin also saw the wisdom of Fritz. The queen of the elves informed the party that to receive the key to the Green Realm they would need to pass a series of tests. Humbly, Fitz conceded to this. The companions would face a leafy maze, destroy an orchard of evil apple trees, and ultimately an army of treants led by none other than a elder treant. Unsurprisingly, the creatures hated fire. Burned by fire and scorched by lightning, the creatures were soon reduced to ash and the party noticed a chest nearby. Inside the chest they found a strange assemblage of clothing: a tunic, a cloak, a pair of boots and a set of gauntlets. Wasting no time, the group continued to the maze. XP Current XP 240,000 Current level: 16 Loot *Magic chest that any +1 weapon or armor can be dipped in for an additional +1 bonus. (50 charges) *'Tunic of glory' (cleric) has the powers of an antimagic field (as the spell) and haste (as the spell), useable once a day. *'Shaman’s mantle' (magic user) adds +2 to AC, granting the powers of invulnerability* (as the potion) and spell turning (as the spell), each useable once a day. *'Deceptor’s boots' (thief) allow the wearer to turn ethereal (as the potion), the powers of invisibility (as the ring), and climbing (as the potion), each useable once daily. *'Gauntlets of might' (fighter) allow the wearer to do double damage twice a day, and has the power of regeneration (as the ring). Invulnerability: An immobile, faintly shimmering magical sphere surrounds you and excludes all spell effects of 3rd level or lower. The area or effect of any such spells does not include the area of invulnerability. However, any type of spell can be cast through or out of the magical globe. Spells of 4th level and higher are not affected, nor are spells already in effect when the globe is cast. The effect can be brought down by a targeted dispel magic. Note that spell effects are not disrupted unless their effects enter the globe, and even then they are merely suppressed, not dispelled.